Pandora's Box of Pairings
by moonseeker0609
Summary: This is a set of oneshots with accompanying challenges of Harry with the female characters of the Harry Potter Universe. It's basically my dump of ideas and oneshots that I'm hoping will inspire others to write more stories involving Harry and the not so often mentioned girls of the Harry Potter Universe.
1. Silent Assassin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately that right belongs to J.K. Rowling. Because be sure that if I did own Harry Potter, he would have never ended up with Ginny Weasley ;P. I am merely borrowing some of her ideas and characters to put a different twist on the story.**

**Author's Note:**

So, basically this is a dump for all of the ideas I have regarding Harry and uncommon pairings. I am a huge fan of Harry with pretty much anybody other than Ginny. I have read stories where she is his main love interest, but after a friend essentially told me all about Harry's Oedipus Complex I have not really been able to see the two of them together.

Also, I have the attention span of a dog when it comes to writing and I don't feel that I write as well as many of the other authors you will find on or elsewhere in the world. I am always looking for a new Harry/Harem, Harry/Multi, Harry/Female Cannon Character that you rarely see him with, or a Harry/OC fanfiction to read so needless to say my number one most visited website is this one. Now because I know I have a short attention span when it comes to writing I am looking for other like minded writers to take some of my ideas and make them a reality! So I have developed these one-shots and challenges to hopefully inspire my authors to write stories with an unusual pairing including Harry.

The story below the challenge is my little one-shot that I wrote to inspire somebody to write a story accompanying this challenge. I understand that it is not the best written (can you tell I have little faith in my writing ability?) but it's more the idea I'm getting across that I am hoping will inspire someone. If you decide to take up the challenge please PM me with a sample of your work and your plans for the story. Also, if any of you have found any good odd pairing stories involving Harry, review or PM me with the name of the story. Or if you have any ideas about how to improve my writing or my challenges leave a review also! I do not have a beta so there may be some misappropriated commas, etc. If you are interested in reading over my challenges and editing my work for me before I publish these oneshots then shoot me a PM!

Thanks, and I will post a new challenge every week with an unusual pairing idea and one-shot.

* * *

**Silent Assassin Challenge**

Requirements:

=Harry/Su Li

=Must be betrayed by someone close to him

=Must be taught by Su Li in the art of the silent assassination.

=Harry becomes an animagus.

=Harry does not stun death eaters but kills them outright.

Recommended:

-Harry is betrayed by Ronald Weasley

-Further Ronald Weasley supports blood purity ideals and is joined in his betrayal by Percy Weasley.

-Albus Dumbledore, the other Weasleys, and Hermione do not know of Ron's plans.

-Albus is negligent in his care of Harry but does not know the extent of Harry's abuse.

-Story begins after the Triwizard Tournament

-Becomes involved with Su Li when she saves his life.

-Harry uses mundane weaponry to defeat Voldemort.

-Lemons

* * *

Having spent his afternoon in the park, mourning for the death of Cedric Diggory as guilt consumed him, Harry began his trek back to Number Four. Turning onto Privet Drive, he looked down the road only for terror to consume him as he noticed the cloaks of Death Eaters as they stood in the front yard of the Dursley's home. It was then that he heard the cackling of Voldemort as it was joined with the screams of what he was sure was his relatives. Ignoring the urge to run into the fray, Harry knew he had no hopes of defeating Voldemort and his minions alone and armed with only a wand. He quickly turned and sprinted away. Only for the Death Eaters to have noticed him and begin pursuit.

All Harry could hear was the sound of his own harsh breathing and the pounding of his heart. The slap, slap, slap sound of his feet meeting the pavement seemed to match the rhythm of his furiously beating heart as streaks of bright color zoomed past him. He turned down an alleyway only to discover that it was a dead end. His eyes ran over every crevice and wall looking for a way out, finding none he turned facing the entrance. Seconds later the entrance was filled with the cloaks of Death Eaters and a plethora of wands were pointed at him.

"Give up, Potter," hissed a voice from the group.

"Your time has come, Our Lord will take care of you the moment he arrives. You may as well start begging now," the voice continued.

Somewhere in Harry's mind, he registered that it sounded familiar like a certain blonde haired man he had met in second year. However, that was subdued by his instinctual mind that was trying to focus on how to survive this encounter when a hand from the shadows behind him grabbed him and pulled him back. Harry's cry of surprise and fear was muffled by the small gloved hand covering his mouth as the alleyway disappeared out of view. Suddenly, he found himself somewhere else entirely as the sudden change from darkness to light blinded him for a moment. The hand that had been over his mouth soon retreated as did the body that had been pressed against his back. He turned around wand at the ready only to find a dagger to his throat.

Harry gulped as a cold sweat developed over his skin. His mind already accepting the inevitable of his death as his eyes watered.

"Drop your wand," the voice whispered and if Harry wasn't so hyper aware of his surroundings at the moment he probably wouldn't have heard it. He did so. The moment the wand hit the ground the dagger was gone as if it had never been there. The gloved hand reached up grabbing at the cloth black mask his savior was wearing and pulled it off to reveal a petite feminine face with brown almond eyes and thin lips. Harry thought he recognized the face but could not seem to remember the Asian girl's name.

"Who-Who are you?" Harry whispered eyes wide as he tried to connect the dots between this girl and his memory.

The girl in front of him did not even blink as she replied, "Su Li." Then she turned and began walking away. It was then that Harry looked around to discover that he was in a dojo of sorts or at least that's what he thought it was having only seen a similar place from glimpses of Dudley's movie nights. She was almost out of the large room before he realized she was leaving.

"W-Wait where are you going?" Harry yelled after her stepping in her direction.

She merely looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow before making a subtle motion of her head for him to follow as she exited the room.

Harry didn't know what to expect from the seemingly stoic Asian girl but couldn't resist her subtle commands as he soon followed taking long strides to catch up to the girl dressed in all black linen clothing. "How did you know I was in danger? Why did you save me? How did you get in and out of that alleyway? Where do I know you from, you seem familiar? Where are we?" Harry spewed out the questions uncontrollably as he walked beside her.

Su Li glanced at him and looked back ahead not replying to his questions before they came upon a set of doors. She looked down pointedly at his feet. Harry not understanding just looking at her confused.

"Your shoes. Off." She ordered pointing at the ratty trainers. Harry nodded quickly taking them off without thinking. Once he was finished and had set them aside she opened the door and glided in. Harry walked in also looking around at the room his eyes settling on the man placed in the middle sitting with his legs folded beneath him. The man wore a navy blue kimono and his dark eyes followed Su Li as she entered. When she was before him she knelt and bowed before the man. Harry stood off to the side unsure of what he was doing here or what to do even.

"Daughter, you mission was a success?" the man's stern tone asked his eyes not leaving Su Li.

"Yes, I have retrieved Harry Potter from his pursuers." She responded as she sat up from her bow her eyes focused on the floor.

"Were you seen?" He continued.

"No, I took him from the shadows as I have been taught." Su Li replied firmly.

"Good, does he know why?" Her father pressed on.

"No, he seems to be unaware of the pertinent information, father." She stated.

"Hmm. Mr. Potter," the man said as he looked towards Harry, his black eyes seeming to bore a whole through Harry's being.

"Y-Yes?" Harry replied decidedly nervous.

"My name is Han Li. My family was hired by a Mr. Albus Dumbledore to retrieve you in the event the wards surrounding your property were to fall. You are currently at my so called manor. It is under the orders of Mr. Dumbledore that I keep you here until the beginning of your next term where my daughter, Su Li, will become your bodyguard at all times. Were you aware of this information?" Han Li asked emotionless.

"No, sir. I was not." Harry said as his eyebrows furrowed.

"My daughter has been taught to remain in the shadows, she is a Ravenclaw in your year at Hogwarts. That might be why you find her familiar. You will begin to train under Su Li to prepare you for the coming war against Voldemort as you are woefully prepared. You are to follow her words as if they were the law while she is your body guard. From here on out we will train you how to defend yourself and how to kill those who oppress others." Han Li explained.

"K-Kill, sir?" Harry asked his eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, I believe Dumbledore teaches about forgiveness and absolution. That everyone can change. However, the people you are facing will kill you at a moment's notice. They have raped, pillaged, killed, and molested, and those memories do not leave them nor is the joy they received from doing so ever forgotten." Han Li answered smoothly.

"Tonight, you rest, Mr. Potter. Tomorrow, you begin your training under Su Li. Daughter, show Mr. Potter to his room for the remainder of the summer." Han Li continued as he dismissed the two. Harry turned and followed Su Li out of the room as she exited. He grabbed his trainers at the door and the duo continued down a plethora of seemingly endless hallways before they arrived in front of a door.

Su Li opened the door and motioned for him to enter. "My room is the only other one in this hallway. If you need of me, go there. I will wake you in the morning for training. There is a spring with a shower outside the doors at the end of the hall if you wish to bathe. Good night." She said as she pointed to the significant doorways before disappearing back down the hallway not giving Harry time to ask any more questions.

Harry sighed. "I guess this is the beginning of a new chapter." He whispered to himself.

* * *

If you are interested in stories with unusual pairings like the one from my challenge above, I will have a suggestion for a story to check out at the bottom of each challenge. This week's story of interest is **Call Me **by **Wrexscar**. It's a Harry/Lisa Turpin story that is well written and entertaining (at least to me). So if you like non cannon pairings check this story out!

Thanks and peace out!

moonseeker0609


	2. Barista

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and his friends (and enemies). J.K. Rowling does. If I did own Harry Potter, he would not have ended up with Ginny (that's for sure). Also, with how many fanfiction stories exist in the universe that is Harry Potter, it is possible my ideas are similar to other writers. I hope to never copy someone's idea word for word. Please do not take offense to this if you feel like I have stolen your idea. Throughout history authors have been inspired by other authors.

* * *

**Barista Challenge**

Must:

-Cannon Until After War

-Harry didn't return to Hogwarts for 7th year

-Harry/Parvati (or Padma)

-Harry disappears into Muggle Society

Recommended:

-Harry is a barista at a café

-the Patils are Muggle-born

-Meet while Harry is working

-Reclusive Harry

-Lemons

* * *

She couldn't believe he was here. Out of all the places in the world for Harry Potter to hide, he was in the middle of mundane London working as a….barista. Parvati had been shopping with her sister on main street when they had noticed a little café across the street. They quickly agreed with some eye contact and some twin telepathy that they wanted some fancy coffee to complete their rather successful shopping trip.

Upon entering the establishment named "Lily's Café" they joined the long line of patrons waiting to order. They quickly found themselves at the cash register when a tall lanky bloke with a mop of inky black hair had looked up at the pair expectantly.

It was when their eyes met that Parvati gasped instantly recognizing the eyes of the boy who had escorted her to the Yule Ball in fourth year.

"Harry!?" she whispered in shock as her mouth gaped open in surprise.

The man's emerald eyes widened in shock as he ran a hand through his short spikey hair and gulped. "Hello, welcome to Lily's Café. How can we help you today?" He replied calmly and then looked back pointedly at the register.

"Ugh..umm…," Parvati said confusedly shocked at his response.

"We could use some answers. The same answers your friends deserve too. So, my sister and I will order two triple, venti, half sweet, non-fat, caramel machiattos and then will go find a seat in this establishment to await you until your break where then you can explain where the hell you've been for the last four years since the war." Padma interjected her usually warm brown eyes now steely with determination.

"Your order will be available to you at the counter to your right." He said looking back at them. "It's on the house." He added quietly before looking past them at the next customer expectantly.

And wait the two of them did. Neither Patil sister realized that this meeting would lead to the revelation of a long tragic story of a tragic war hero ostracized by the society he saved.

However, if there is one thing Parvati Patil does best. It's to learn and accept all the gory details. And she had been waiting for a make up date from the farce of a date she had at the Yule Ball. And she would wait, for however long it took to get one from the reclusive barista with the soulful green eyes.

* * *

**If you are interested in tackling this challenge, please shoot me a pm. **

**If you have any ideas for future challenges, pairings, or story concepts please leave a review or send me a pm. **

**If you want have any suggestions for how to improve my writing please leave a review or shoot me a pm (I take constructive criticism well...but please no flames...those are just mean and help no one). **

**I am also looking for a beta to provide constructive criticism and help me improve my writing. If you are interested send me a pm.**

**My next story recommendation is _An Impossible Change_ by _gfuwatr7_ and it is a Harry/Cho pairing.**

**Thank you for your interest!**

**moonseeker0609**


	3. Wizengamot Restoration Act

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and his friends (and enemies). J.K. Rowling does. If I did own Harry Potter, he would not have ended up with Ginny (that's for sure). Also, with how many fanfiction stories exist in the universe that is Harry Potter, it is possible my ideas are similar to other writers. I hope to never copy someone's idea word for word. Please do not take offense to this if you feel like I have stolen your idea. Throughout history authors have been inspired by other authors.

**Author's Note:**

So I got this challenge idea from reading the newest chapter of Legacy Preservation Act. I'm really enjoying it so far. This is one of the first fics of this type to take place while Harry is in school. So I got to thinking about a challenge similar to this story but involving a more manipulative minister, and a rather bitchy wife to be. This is one of my more open challenges that I will probably do. Many of the half-blood and pure-blood girls in the Harry Potter Universe aren't given a voice by J.K. Rowling they are filler characters. So this is a great opportunity to develop your own take on a character or create your own to fit in.

Again, this challenge was inspired by James Spookie's the Legacy Preservation Act. Some of the ideas are similar because to be honest...they were great ideas. And with how many fanfictions there are out there you are bound to step on a few toes. However, I added some of my own flavor.

* * *

**The Wizengamot Restoration Act Challenge**

Must:

-Occur prior to Voldemort's Death in the Last Book

-Harry must be forced into a marriage with a Half-Blood or a Pure-Blood

-Manipulative Minister

-Girl must be bitchy if cold to Harry at first.

Recommended:

-Harry is required to marry a girl he is unfamiliar with such as:

-Morag McDougal, Mandy Brocklehurst, Daphne Greengrass, Penelope Clearwater, Tracey Davis, etc. (An OC would work too)

-Emancipated Harry upon Marriage

-Grey Harry

-Negligent but not manipulative Dumbledore

-Falling out with most of Weasley Family

-Lemons

* * *

Harry didn't think life could get much worse. After the year of an emotional roller-coaster with his godfather being a serial killer and then learning he wasn't really. Hearing his mother's voice for the first time, during his first encounter with a dementor which was not pleasant to say the least. And allowing the one man that could prove his godfather's innocence to slip away which meant he would spend another summer in the place he had taken to calling Durzkaban.

Although, he was excited to report that his Uncle wasn't so upset upon his arrival that his annual welcome home beating caused blood to be shed. The starvation, name-calling, and general physical abuse were things that he could handle. It was the most recent letter he had received from the Ministry that had him spitting mad.

His life was fucked up enough. He didn't need to add a wife in the mix to help matters. The letter read:

**Dear Heir-Apparent of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter,**

**At the most recent meeting of the Wizengamot, a new law was passed to help with the preservation of important wizarding lineage. This act has been named the Wizengamot Restoration Act. It has required all pureblood and half-blood wizards and witches that meet the following requirements to be placed in a lottery for the selection of a husband or wife that will help with the restoration of that line. **

**The requirements for a House to be placed in the lottery is:**

**-The House must have less than two branch families to pull heirs from.**

**-The House must be of at least Noble status.**

**-The House must have fewer than five possible heirs amongst their two or less branch family and main family.**

**A lottery will take place every five years after this one and is to include all possible heirs in the lottery from ages thirteen to twenty two. Each pair is selected by the lottery which has been charmed by the Unspeakables to make pairs that would cohabitate the best and have the probability of procreating the most amount of children together.**

**Your House has been found to meet these requirements. Therefore, you shall be placed in the lottery. If the lottery has found an appropriate match at this date, then you will be expected to marry your spouse within thirty days.**

**Married couples that are a product of this lottery will be expected to produce the first possible heir within a year of marriage. Failure to do so will lead to large amounts of fines and penalties and the possibility of being forced to procreate with a concubine of the Ministry's choice. **

**If the House in question does not have any male heirs to continue the line it is expected that a daughter from the main branch family be placed into the lottery. In this case the resulting pair must then produce two children within three years of their marriage. **

**Any House that falls under the jurisdiction of this new law that already has betrothal contracts in place will be given a grace period of thirty days to complete their betrothal contract instead of entering the lottery from today. Any who are not married within these thirty days will be forced to enter the lottery.**

**The lottery will take place in thirty one days. If you are selected you will receive another letter informing you of your new spouse to be's identity. Due to the inconvenience of this law on many noble families, the ministry will be compensating new couples with 1,000 galleons for the wedding and a condo for the married couple to live in after the results of the lottery. If the person in question is still a student in Hogwarts, they will be supplied with the compensation above and private quarters in a new wing created solely for those that have been placed under this law.**

**Please remember that you are providing a very necessary duty to our wizarding world by ensuring that we will exist for generations to come. This law has been slotted to exist for the next ten years. At that time it will be revisited by the Wizengamot. **

**Thank you,**

**Bathilda Gottschalk**

**New Director of the Wizengamot Restoration Act Department**

Harry prayed that he would not end up having to marry anyone but knowing his luck, he would be engaged to Pansy Parkinson. Bleh.

A month later, Harry was looking expectantly out the window of the Burrow awaiting the letter that possibly spelled his doom. The day progressed and with each passing hour the anxiety on his person lifted. However, this would prove to be a false hope for as soon as the Weasley and company sat for dinner a dark brown owl flew in through the open window and dropped a thick cardstock letter onto Harry's empty plate.

His hands shaking he picked up the letter.

"What's that mate?" Ron asked as piled food onto his plate.

The rest of the family looked at him expectantly except for Mr. Weasley who had a somber look in his eye.

"My death sentence," he mumbled as slowly opened the letter and read the name that was written in large thick letters.

_**Penelope Clearwater**_

He looked at it confused for a while trying to picture the girl who would be his wife. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't place exactly where he had met her or even seen her.

"Penelope Clearwater," he whispered, his brow furrowed.

"How do you know Penny?" Hermione asked an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Y-You know her?" Harry asked looking at her with wide eyes.

"Well yes, she's a prefect with Percy and in Ravenclaw," she replied.

"Why did she send you a letter though?" She continued confused her hand reaching for the parchment in his hand.

"Err…wait!" He yelped pulling the parchment back until a flash occurred and it felt like he was being pulled through a small tube.

"What the bloody hell?" He asked himself as he looked around. He stood in an office looking at a rather stoic looking witch.

"Name?" She asked her eyes looking only at the parchment.

"Err...what?" Harry asked confused.

"Your name? What is it? Your bride to be will be here in any minute and I need to get your paperwork filled out." She continued exasperated and looked up. Her eyes widened in shock before they immediately went to look at the scar on his forehead.

"N-N-Nevermind, Lord Potter. I apologize," she squeaked and looked down furiously filling out the paperwork with a blush on her cheeks.

"Err…" he mumbled when suddenly a girl appeared next to him. At first glance the girl was rather plain with her brown hair pulled back into a rather severe bun. She was tall, much taller than him by at least a foot, and as thin as he was. Her eyes seemed a little too narrow but Harry figured that it was the fact she was in this mess at all. He figured if he wasn't so shocked his eyes would be rather narrow also. Her lips pursed into a thin line.

"N-Name?" The witch asked looking up at the new visitor.

"Penelope, Penelope Clearwater," she said her voice rather stiff and filled with annoyance.

"Ahh, Ms. Clearwater, it seems you lucked out in the lottery. I'm sure many a girl will be rather upset with you getting the golden egg," the witch added and winked at the girl.

"This golden egg being..?" she asked her nostrils flared slightly and her jaw clenched.

"Oh, why Lord Potter here. He is a hero after all," she continued oblivious to the girl's obvious annoyance.

"Oh yes, it is sixteen year old's dream to be shackled to a thirteen year prepubescent boy who has no respect for the rules, is rather mediocre in intelligence, and seems to think wearing rags is appropriate. Oh I definitely lucked out here." She snidely replied turning her nose up and away in the opposite direction of Harry.

Harry's eyes narrowed angrily, his fist clenching as his face turned red. "Well, I'm not exactly happy to be here either. To a girl who makes assumptions of a person with little to no knowledge of who that person is on the inside or what they have lived through. I'm getting married to a bitch who looks like she has a stick up her arse." He spat in her direction before crossing his arms and looking away.

It looked like this would be a long and happy marriage after all. Not.

* * *

**If you are interested in tackling this challenge, please shoot me a pm.**

**If you have any ideas for future challenges, pairings, or story concepts please leave a review or send me a pm.**

**If you want have any suggestions for how to improve my writing please leave a review or shoot me a pm (I take constructive criticism well...but please no flames...those are just mean and help no one).**

**I am also looking for a beta to provide constructive criticism and help me improve my writing. If you are interested send me a pm.**

**My next story recommendation is _The Legacy Preservation Act_ by James Spookie and it is a Harry/Daphne pairing. Go check it out. It is pretty awesome.**

**Thank you for your interest!**

**moonseeker0609**


	4. Mates?

Mates? Say What?

Must:

-Harry is an animagus

-Female character is an animagus

-They share the same animal animagus just different genders

-Because of this they are mates

-Cannon through 4th year

Recommended:

-They first meet while in their animagus forms

-Shy Harry

-Magical Creatures as animagus

-Lemons

-Harry/Tracey Davis

She was beauty incarnate. Lithe and limber, she walked. No she strutted. She knew how beautiful she was and she showed it in the gentle sway of her hips.

He was entranced and he was sure that if someone looked at him now, his tongue would be hanging out of his mouth.

She turned towards him her teal eyes seemed to stare into his soul. She sauntered over to him and rubbed her feline body along the length of his, circling around him like she would prey. Hey eyes took on a sultry look as she purred. The rumbling of her purr seemed to resonate through him and he nuzzled his face into her neck. Her long rough tongue swiped his cheek as the two cuddled.

They remained like this for a while relishing in each other's presence as their very souls did the same.

Eventually they reluctantly separated as the beautiful leopard ran off into the forest with a lingering look back and a mournful mewl.

Harry changed back from his sleek black leopard form into his human form. Almost immediately he huddled in on himself, his black hair falling into his eyes. He sighed and retrieved his things from behind a rock and walked inside slipping on his green trimmed robes. As he did so he looked towards the entrance only to see a girl walk in with the same robes. Their eyes met piercing emerald green met soothing teal. His eyes widened momentarily in shock as did hers before she gave him a sultry grin and a wink. As she walked towards him he could almost see the spotted leopard's image superimposed over her as she strutted his way, after flicking her brown wavy hair out of her eyes.

A zing went through his body as it seemed like his inner animal was begging to be released.

"Harry," she purred as a smirk settled over her face. "Mate," she hummed as she stopped in front of him and swiped a hand through his hair.

* * *

**AN: **

**Hey y'all its been awhile. Sorry, life caught up with me, but I hope to get back on track with spitting out challenges and little one shots to accompany them. I'd love to get some reviews or pms about what you think of the challenges and the one shots. Hopefully future one shots accompanying challenges will be longer, however I felt like this ended logically where it was at.**

**My story recommendation is Letters by TheEndless7. It's a Fleur/Harry story that is rather realistic and that brings a refreshing change to the usual Harry Potter fanfiction (Not that I dislike them, I just like a different idea or story every once in awhile) :)**

**Hope to see y'all real soon!**


End file.
